Anakin Skywalker
|-|Prequel Films= |-|Star Wars: The Clone Wars= Summary Anakin Skywalker is a Human Jedi Knight and the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force. Born to a slave on Tatooine through Darth Plagueis' manipulation of the Force, Anakin was gifted with unprecedented potential in the Force. Discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin expressed his desire to become a Jedi, eventually being accepted into the Order despite the reservations of members of the Jedi Council, including Jedi Grand Master Yoda and the similarly respected Mace Windu. He later became a legendary hero of the Clone Wars, taking on the young Togruta Ahsoka Tano as a Padawan and leading Republic forces to many victories alongside his Master, Obi-Wan. However, the war took its toll on the Jedi Knight, and his fears of loss and separation from his loved ones allowed Darth Sidious to turn Anakin to the Dark Side. This led to the eradication of the Jedi Order, with Anakin slaying many of the survivors of Order 66 and the Jedi younglings under Sidious' orders. The young Skywalker than had his climactic battle with his former Master on Mustafar, but was ultimately defeated and left to die. However, Sidious was able to rescue his new apprentice, outfitting Anakin's crippled form with the life support system and helmet that would become emblematic of his later identity, Darth Vader. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | High 6-A Name: Anakin Skywalker/The Chosen One/The Hero With No Fear Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 22 when he becomes Darth Vader Classification: Human Force User/Jedi Knight/The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), possibly Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale the subatomic scale information is explained and comes from Legends, so it's unknown how he did it) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Poison Resistance, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Force Scream, Pyrokinesis, Resistance to Force Drain Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level (Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith, was a contender for most powerful Jedi of his age); also able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsaber | Multi-Continent level (Surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith, was a contender for most powerful Jedi of his age, and should thus be superior to Yarael Poof) Speed: Subsonic running speed with Force Speed (Ran across a battlefield at high speed while cutting down a battalion of B1 battle droids. Should be as fast as, if not faster than, cybernetic Vader - who was able to move at such speeds aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous despite the deficiencies of his heavy prosthetics), Hypersonic combat speeds (Dodged three consecutive blasts from a tank while running towards it and while still recuperating from serious injuries at the time), Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu who reacted to and deflected lasers) | Relativistic (Able to keep up with Obi-Wan), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: At least''' Town Class', likely '''City Class' with Force amplification (Capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification (One of the physically strongest Force Users of his era, overwhelming Darth Tyranus with his strength, stronger than Obi-Wan Kenobi to the point where Kenobi's wrist bones nearly snapped just from blocking Anakin's strikes) Durability: Street level naturally. At least Town level, likely City level with Force amplification | Street level naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Tens of meters with Force powers. Likely interplanetary with Force senses (Should be comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan and Ventress, who were able to sense when he himself had left the Teth planetary system) | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Tens of kilometres with telekinesis (Should be comparable to the likes of Saesee Tiin, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away), likely Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, skilled and experienced combatant. Unorthodox, yet brilliant, tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Arrogance and fear for the lives of those he loves led to his ultimate corruption into Darth Vader, drifts towards the Dark Side when angered making him very impulsive Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing.  *'Telekinesis:' Anakin Skywalker can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Anakin Skywalker has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin Skywalker can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. *'Force Speed:' A Force ability whereby one augments their running speeds with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Anakin is quite proficient with this power. The most notable instance of his usage of it was on Maridun where he ran across a battlefield at high speed towards the tank of Separatist General Lok Durd while cutting down a battalion of B1 battle droids. This feat is especially noteworthy since Anakin was still recuperating from serious injuries at the time. Legends/EU Abilities *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Scream:' Anakin unleashes a force enhanced scream. Tends to only do this when incredibly enraged. *'Pyrokinesis:' Anakin Skywalker, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. *'Telekinesis:' Anakin can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. Key: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Disney Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/star-wars-anakin-skywalker-canon-1712533/ Legends/EU Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/anakin-skywalker-respect-thread-1632826/ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Speed was equalized and High 6-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Traitors Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Fathers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6